


When love hits you out of nowhere

by mashedlarries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cringe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashedlarries/pseuds/mashedlarries
Summary: This is just a cringy One-Shot I made as a joke to my friend. I do not support underage relationship, pedophilia and everything that is related to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcndersalami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcndersalami/gifts).



Julianne really liked being alone. She likes scrolling into her Instagram fan account, liked listening to her, for some people, weird Korean music and most of all, liked chatting with her virtual friends. She was considered a rude and antisocial person. She did not let a lot of people in her walls and see her true self. She had a small group of friends, but has they say, it’s better to not have a lot of friends, but have quality ones. Julianne wasn’t the one to show her emotions to anybody. Not even her closest friends saw her cry more than one time. At first, she was eating alone, not interacting to people and remained in her bubble. It was like a cycle, and every day was the same, until she met Christophe, or Chris for short.  
It all happened on a sunny day at the park. Julianne was alone, minding her own business, listening to her music, writing in her journal and eating an ice cream. Chris was passing by, doing his usual jogging, like every other day. As he passed in front of her, his breath hitched. She was truly the definition of perfection. Her greasy yet beautiful wavy brown hair was tied in a flawless braid. Her chubby cheeks reminded him of the little naked angels on the painting of a famous artist. She had gorgeous hazel colored eyes and lips that looked so kissable. He just wanted to hold her forever, and protect her from all the cruelties in this world. After minutes of staring at her, he thought to himself “What if she is underage?” “What if she thinks I’m a creep?” Before paying more attention to his thoughts, he just came closer to her, to try to start a conversation to the angel like girl.   
“Hey babe, what is a beautiful girl like you doing alone on a sunny day?”  
Julianne didn’t hear him at first, but when she looked up from her diary, she finally understood what people meant by “Love at first sight” The man talking to her was so beautiful, with his sharp jawline, his long eyelashes and his short brown-blond hair. His smile could light up a whole room and instantly made me want to kiss him. “Wow” I told myself, “Stop thinking with your heart and think with your brain. This dude could be 25, and you’re 14, this is not okay.”  
“Excuse me?” Julianne responded to him.   
“I said, what is a beautiful girl like you doing alone on a sunny day?”  
Julianne could feel her cheeks getting hotter, and she was sure he could see her pink tinted cheeks too because he was smirking. “I’m screwed”  
“Oh you know, j-just writing stuff… and you?”  
“Oh, I was just working out. What’s your name, angel?”  
“My name is J-Julianne” she said, blushing because of the pet name.   
“Hi Ju, I’m Christopher, but you can call me Chris... or Daddy”  
Julianne was wrong when she thought she couldn’t be redder that she was before the comment, but now she was sure that her whole face looked like a tomato.  
“Oh… ok. I’m sorry but I need to go.”  
“Can I have your number first?” Chris was pretty sure he lost all his chance with the beautiful girl because of the stupid “Daddy” comment, so what happened next really surprised him.   
“Sure, Daddy” she said calmly, while typing her phone number on his phone.   
“Bye, see you soon” he said, then dived to give her a kiss on the cheek.   
“Bye” she responded with a shy grin.  
They both went home after that. Julianne couldn’t the handsome Chris out of her head, and she wasn’t expecting him to feel the same about her. The both were inevitably in love.  
|Two long days later|  
They texted each other every day, 24/7. Chris asked Julianne on a date, and it was tonight, at 7 p.m. He couldn’t wait to see her again, and he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, to be able to call her “mine”. He drove his car to her house and waited for her.  
Saying she was stressed was an understatement, she terrified. Terrified she wasn’t good enough for him, that he would realise she was only 14, and a virgin. She absolutely wanted him to be her first. She thought he was the perfect gentleman and would treat her like a princess, and accept all of her kinks. Like BDSM. She was obviously a submissive, so he would be her dominant, her daddy. And she was so happy thinking about all the kinky smut they could have in the next weeks. Her little no-no place tingled just thinking about it. It was something she never felt before, and she couldn’t wait to feel more.  
The car that enters her parking snapped her out of her thoughts. She was very lucky her parents went to a movie, because they would have never let her go with an older men. Julianne knew it was considered pedophilia, but she didn’t care, because love is love.  
As she entered the car, she kissed him on the cheek. He looked even more beautiful than the first time she saw him. He wore a suit and styled his hair a trendy quiff. Chris looked at her, and to say the least, she was breathtaking. She was wearing an “Attack on Titan” green dress styled her hair in a messy but cute bun. Some could have said that her but was the ugliest on the earth, but he thought that she looks perfect because Julianne is just perfect in general.   
“Hi baby, I missed you”  
“I missed you too daddy” she said with a light blush decorating her makeup-less face. “Where are we going?”  
“Ah, you’re going to see princess.”  
|25 minutes later, in the forest|  
“Daddy, why are we in the forest?”  
“I wanted to prepare something special for you.”  
He took my hand and dragged me into the woods. He placed a mattress on the ground, prepared a food basked and putted little fairy lights in the trees. My eyes started tearing up.   
“You did this all for me Daddy?”  
“Of course baby girl, because I love you” he responded, honestly. He didn’t care if everything moved too fast.   
“I love you too” She said, jumping in his strong muscular arms.  
They were lying down and ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging small talks. When they finished, Julianne told Chris very bluntly.   
“I want you to take my virginity.”  
Chris choked on his grape juice. He wasn’t expecting the teenager to request something as grown up as sex.   
“Baby, you know that I’m 24 and that you’re only 14. I don’t want to take your innocence. I would feel bad for the rest of my life. I don’t want to take something as important as your V card.”  
Julianne started crying.   
“What is it? I am too young? I’m not pretty enough? I- “  
“No, no, no baby, you’re perfect, let me prove to you how much I care for you, how much I love you.”  
“Okay Daddy, I’m all yours.”  
Chris went really gently. He worshipped her body, prepped it with gentle kisses and telling how beautiful she was. Julianne was squirming and felt so good, with all the sweet touches Chris gave her. She was feeling like she was in heaven.   
“Okay baby, now, I’m going to go inside you… Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah, oh yeah Daddy” she half mumbled half moaned.  
Chris entered her slowly, gently because he wanted to take all his time, cherish her first time. He also didn’t wanted to hurt her. Julianne couldn’t explain how she was feeling. She was so full, feeling like she was going to burst with all the love Chris and her share for each other. Chris stared trusting in her tight no-no area. They were both a moaning mess. Julianne couldn’t form a word as Chris trusted deeper every time.   
“Fuck you feel so good baby, I love you”  
He moaned as he trusted with more force. Her whole body was shaking and I couldn’t see for a good 30 seconds. “I think I just experienced my first orgasm”  
Chris moaned my name very loudly as he came in her little downstairs house.  
After a good 5 minutes of just listening each other heartbeat, he asked a question that made Julianne heart explode of happiness.   
“Would you like to be my girlfriend?”  
“Of course Daddy” and they kissed for a long time, ignoring all the thoughts that told them that their relationship will never work. They were in love, and that’s all that it matter.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (sorry for the cringe XD)


End file.
